


Fate/Memory World : My Name

by Kumira



Series: Fate/Memory World [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumira/pseuds/Kumira
Summary: Malik and Assassin learn that the Nameless Pharaoh might have been summoned in the new Holy Grail War. Malik can't let this idea spread out among the other tomb-keepers. He can't let *anyone* know ...Meanwhile, Ryou does his best, and Yuugi gets involved in a conflict he never wanted.“That kid you were talking about with that other guy. I like his name. Call me Bakura.”“Now, that's just confusing.”





	1. Lancer

**Author's Note:**

> Specific vocabulary will be added in the end notes. Don't hesitate to check it out if you need it !

_ **Tossing flowers into the fire,  
** _

_ **Tossing songs into the fire,  
** _

_ **I'll make it higher, more beautiful than any other.  
** _

**_I swore that I would become strong_  
**

_ **Without having to get close to anyone.** _

“Crap …” The Thief King muttered. “I really can't sense it anymore.”

He had rushed to the scene as fast as he could, but the feeling of familiarity had become more and more vague. Assassin was now crouched down in front of some game shop in the middle of the night, incredibly dissatisfied.

A light blue ghost-looking slime was standing by his side. Apparently, Malik used them to communicate from afar. The bastard had chosen to stay home to monitor him, so as to avoid any possible danger along the way (or so he had said). What a lazy fuck. A sexy lazy fuck.

“Well, I guess we just came over here for nothing. I hope you're not planning to come running at every little signal you get.” Malik sighed. “And to think I could be sleeping right now …”

“It wasn't a 'little signal'. Something important happened around here. We're just too late because you took hours to make that flying water-thing !”

“It _literally_ took five minutes. You're just impatient and didn't have a plan when you rushed there !” he snorted back angrily.

“Of course I had a plan ! The plan was to kick whoever's ass happened to stand there !”

“Oh, whatever. Just come back, Assassin.”

The Thief King paused for a few seconds, and frowned. “Yeah, about that. Stop calling me that.”

Sitting on his bed, legs crossed, Malik ran a hand through his hair tiredly. “What are you talking about, now ?”

“'Assassin'. Stop calling me that.”

“... That's your class as a Servant. You _are_ an Assassin.”

“I'm a thief, not an assassin. There's a pretty big difference.”

It's not like the Thief King had never murdered anybody but, well, he was the 'Thief King', not the 'Assassin King'. He was pretty sure his name – whatever it truly was – wasn't Hassan-i-Sabbah.

“You're such a pain … What do you want me to call you, then ? I don't even know your True Name, and even if I did, it would be poor strategy to call you that in front of our enemies.”

Assassin closed his eyes. The Master was supposed to automatically learn their Servant's True Name. Except nobody knew that name, not even himself. He had forgotten his own name long ago. There is no need to have a name if there is no one to call for you anyway. 

“Bakura.”

“What … ?” 

“That kid you were talking about with that other guy. I like his name. Call me Bakura.”

“Now, that's just confusing.”

“Too bad 'cause I'm sticking with it. From now on, call me Bakura.” 

“For Gods' sake …”

* * *

And there they were, again. Malik, sitting on the couch, Diva in front of him. Aside from their invisible Servants, they were alone.

“I trust you have results by now, Diva. Where is the Millennium Puzzle ?” he asked coldly.

“I'm afraid Lancer wasn't able to retrieve it. Thankfully, I have good news. I suspect a new Servant appeared last night, summoned by an untrained magus using the Puzzle. From the information Lancer gathered, the Servant should be a Caster from Ancient Egypt.” Diva attempted a smile. “Our pharaoh appears to be back, at last. There is no need to win the war anymore, though we should monitor it so as to make sure the Grail doesn't fall into malevolent hands.”

“_'Our pharaoh' …”_ Bakura whispered, his fists clenched. _“So that bastard is back … That must be who I was sensing last night.”_

But Malik wasn't listening anymore.

His mind went blank as Diva continued talking.

He felt cold, suddenly.

The pharaoh … was back ? _That_ pharaoh ? The Nameless Pharaoh ? There was no way it was him. It couldn't be. Malik was supposed to use the Grail and become _that_ pharaoh. He was supposed to save himself and the other tomb-keepers … If that person was truly back, he would try to manipulate their lives once more.

Malik could feel his scars burn a little at the thought.

There was no proof Lancer had seen _him_. It could have been any other guy that looked like an Ancient Egyptian noble.

On that thought, Malik finally found it in himself to answer. The lies tasted on his tongue like sweet dark chocolate.

“I understand your enthusiasm, Diva. However, the Servant Lancer saw couldn't have been Caster, as Caster is already the High Priest Sett, my Servant.”

“That's right …” Diva answered. “Other classes can occasionally use magic as well. What about the Puzzle ?”

“Sadly, since the Holy Grail can only recreate heroes that died, it is impossible for our pharaoh to be back without our help. For as long as we can not confirm the new Servant's identity, he will still be considered our enemy. Our plan does not change : We will win the War and use the Grail to resurrect our savior.”

Malik's own words made him want to puke.

“... I understand. I will continue making researches on this matter. Of course, I will await your orders before engaging into an offensive strategy. I'll make my report as soon as possible. Please, have a good rest of your day, Master Malik.” Diva declared politely, bowing his head before exiting the living room.

Malik watched him leave in silence.

It couldn't be the Nameless Pharaoh. It couldn't be.

However …

If it _was_ the Nameless Pharaoh …

This war would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of him …

As long as nobody knew of Caster's real identity.

“Bakura.” He said, staring at the door, not even trying to localize Assassin in the room. “I have a mission for you.”

Discrete footsteps could be heard behind him. A warm hand touched his shoulder playfully.

“Mmh. I knew I wasn't summoned by _you_ for nothing.”

Malik could hear the smirk in his Servant's voice before the man disappeared again, tracking his prey. 

It was an irrational decision, to get rid of one of his best pawn. However, if that could guarantee his own personal ambition to be fulfilled, it was worth the risk.

As he stepped out of the room, he faced Rishid, who was standing still against the wall, as usual during meetings.

“I suspect Diva formed an alliance with an enemy Master. Make sure none of his attempts at reaching the clan makes it through.”

It was impossible to know what Rishid was thinking behind that impassive expression of his, but Malik felt like he could trust him. The man silently nodded at his chief and left.

Malik went back to his room and sat on his bed. Now, he had to wait for Assassin's– Bakura's report.

He took the Millennium Rod in his hand, as if looking for comfort in the smooth surface of the object. Somehow, the golden eye seemed to stare back at him, judgmental.

* * *

Bakura was following Diva, hidden by his spiritual form. His [Presence Concealment] should have been enough to hide him, but he didn't want to take any risk.

Finally, as Lancer's Master walked down a deserted street, Bakura knew it was time. He had to be careful not to use any technique that might make him look like a Caster, so as to not raise suspicion on his (already quite suspicious) Master.

He materialized his body, one of his trusted daggers in hand.

Bakura slipped behind Diva, about to strike, when he was suddenly knocked back mid-movement by some magical barrier. At this moment, his [Presence Concealment] shattered.

He gritted his teeth.

_A high-level detection magic … ?!_

“Master ! Be careful !” he heard a woman yell.

When he turned his head quickly to look at her, he saw whom he supposed was Lancer running toward him, ready to pierce him with her spear.

He dodged just in time and jumped back.

“Well, well, I didn't expect to be found out so quickly.” Bakura grinned, doing is best to look as relaxed as possible. A Lancer against an Assassin … In a fair battle, he probably wouldn't win (not without using his Noble Phantasm, at least). Especially since he kind of had to hold back from using any technique that could be affiliated with a Caster, just in case.

Diva frowned.

“Lancer … Is it … ?”

“No.” she answered immediately, her eyes not leaving Bakura. “That's not him.”

“In that case, get rid of him.”

Lancer smiled and Bakura felt a rush of anger flowing through him. _Arrogant bastards._

Diva stepped away from the two Servants, ready to support his partner, while Lancer started swinging her spear mercilessly again. Thankfully, Bakura was faster than her and could dodge easily enough … but the problem of finding a good weak point was persistent.

Having enough of the situation already, he half-heartedly decided to use his _heka_ anyway. Too bad for the plan of not using magic. It was an old trick but he figured it would still be an easy distraction for a fatal blow.

Lancer's eyes widened as she saw Assassin divide into three versions of himself. One of them charged at her carelessly and she didn't waste time before transpiercing him, changing the illusion into a dark shadow that disappeared almost instantly.

_If you can't kill the Servant … kill the Master._

While the second clone tried to attack Lancer again, Bakura ran up to Diva, ready to strike.

Lancer gasped as the second shadow disappeared.

Bakura felt a sudden wave of energy behind him.

“**[LANCE OF ARGALIA] **!” He heard her yell just before he could land the final blow. He felt himself collapse onto the ground as something just pierced his right leg.

“What ?!”

Strangely enough, he couldn't feel any pain as if– … !

He turned his head to look at his right leg, only to find it missing. It hadn't exactly been detached from his body … but his leg had been forced back into spirit form ?!

A metallic sound resonated on the concrete next to him, and his gaze fell on Lancer's spear, which reappeared automatically in its owner's hands.

His eyes widened as his adversary rushed toward him again. He couldn't get up. He couldn't run. He wouldn't be able to block the attack with a simple dagger. He was frozen in place.

His mouth opened, lips mouthing a familiar name before he even realized it.

A massive being of white, a giant with massive wings and the body of a snake had appeared to protect Bakura.

… _Diabound !_

His _ka_ whipped Lancer away with the back of its hand, sending her flying away from them, right into a wall.

“UGH- !” she groaned painfully, doing her best to get back on her feet.

Bakura had to save the situation somehow. Summoning Diabound was the exact opposite of his original plan.

Still on the ground, he let out a laugh. “Well done, Berserker ! I guess this alliance was worth it, after all !” he spoke loudly enough for Lancer to hear him.

His eyes searched for Diva, but the magus was nowhere to be seen. The female Servant revered back to spirit form with a glare. They had retreated.

Assassin could feel his right leg rematerializing, and he softly caressed Diabound's snake head. His pride had taken a serious blow.

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed.

_I bet Malik is gonna start bitching at me again ..._


	2. Master/Servant bonding

Ryou slowly opened his eyes. His entire body felt completely drained. The morning light was blinding.

…

Morning light ?

Light ?

Why were the blinds opened, anyway ?

…

He hadn't fallen asleep in his room … He had fainted … in the graveyard … after summoning Berserker. Berserker ? He had successfully summoned Berserker ?! It wasn't a dream, was it ?!

Ryou found the strength to sit and gasped at the vague smoky figure next to his bed.

“Ah !”

The smoke slowly took human form. _Ryou_'s form.

It crawled on the bed, head first, on its knees, staring intensely at its Master with its inexistent eyes.

“H-hum--!” Ryou quickly got out of bed, throwing his bedsheets away. “H-Hi there, Berserker. Good morning … ?”

Berserker didn't move at first. It tilted its head on one side.

“_Good morning … ?_”

Ryou shivered upon hearing his own voice.

“Yeah … It's going to take a while for me to get used to this.”

He looked down and noticed he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. There was quite a lot of dirt from the cemetery on them. 

_Well, I guess I'll have to clean up the sheets later … Wait, does that mean Berserker brought me home ? How did he do that without being noticed ? And how did he know where I'm living ?_

The magus still felt quite wary of every single one of Berserker's actions (who seemed to have found interest in following its Master absolutely everywhere – Ryou even had to keep him from entering the bathroom). However, he had to admit the creature was incredibly fascinating.

Many times that morning, Ryou's gaze had fallen on the back of his right hand. Red Command Spells had carved their way into his skin, radiating magical energy. He wondered if he would have to use them, one day, and in which circumstances. The war had officially started … Soon, he would have to fight. Soon–

His thoughts were interrupted by Berserker. His Servant was staring (?) at him curiously (or at least, that's how Ryou chose to interpret it), its 'face' really close to his own. It seemed the creature had no sense of boundaries whatsoever. Ryou took a step back, holding his cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

“Hm … Do you want some ? It's hot chocolate. Ah, I don't even know if you *can* drink but, well …” he laughed nervously. “Well, you know … ?”

Berserker continued to stare at him until the deep and seductive voice of an unknown man reached his mind.

“_The only thing I crave tonight is you._”

Ryou's mouth dropped open ans his face grew hotter.

“Aah … Haha, hum … I don't think that's really the type of context in which you- hmm … also it's morning and- oh ! Maybe you meant my mana ? Is that it ? Yeah, mana … Of course, mana. You need mana to survive and all. H-However, please do not repeat things you hear on TV like that …”

Berserker tilted its head again, and Ryou could swear he heard a childish laugh this time.

_Well …_ He thought as he sat down at the kitchen's table. _Maybe we'll be able to get along somehow._ _It would be nice if it could happen before we meet our first adversary … _

Ryou shivered at the thought of murderous enemy Servants and Masters trying to kill him. But it was a war, and he had known the risks from the very beginning.

He closed his eyes and thought of Aigami. If his words from the past evening were any proof, he would probably be one of the enemies in this war. The idea of them hurting each other made him clench his fist.

Ryou reopened his eyes when he felt something warm all around his body. He realized, startled, that Berserker had abandoned its human appearance to go back to this foggy … thing. The warmth was comfortable and non-threatening. Ryou closed his eyes once more and whispered a 'thank you' at his Servant.

* * *

Diva was silent, sitting at his desk, his left hand brushing his chin thoughtfully. In front of him was a letter he had finally finished writing, addressed to his little sister. Lancer seemed to have fun swinging her spear into the air, but he paid her no mind at this moment.

“It must have been him.” he finally said. “It doesn't make any sense but that's too big of a coincidence.”

Lancer stopped playing with her spear and proceeded to hit the floor twice with it, theatrically.

“I don't like that boy, Master.” she answered, frowning. “He has that mischevious air around him, like he's up to no good. ALSO, I'm pretty sure I saw Caster last night. That Assassin or Berserker must be that Malik guy's Servant, not Caster !”

“Well, sadly we don't have any concrete proof for now. We don't even know who is Berserker's Master … if it even _was_ truly Berserker in the first place. I'll be careful around Malik Ishtar, but he's the new chief of the Tomb-Keepers' clan … which means I'm supposed to obey his orders, no matter what.” He stopped for a moment and whispered. “If only master Shadi were still alive, he would know what to do … I wonder if the Pharaoh is truly back, at last …”

Lancer took a big step to stand right in front of Diva. Her hands on her hips, spear gone.

“So what about you ?”

“... What do you mean ?”

She blew on a strand of blond hair that had sticked out in front of her face.

“I _mean_, what do _you_ want to do ? How do you hope things will turn out ? What kind of future are you going for ?”

“The answer to that is obvious. I only wish for my clan's success in this war and the return of the Nameless Pharaoh.”

“Alright, okay, but let's admit that your pharaoh guy is Caster. What would you do ?”

Diva seemed lost for a moment. Of course, he had thought of this possibility but … Yes, a tiny voice in his head kept telling him something he did not need to hear. If he were to be set free by his pharaoh, could he maybe stay by_ that person_'s side ?

“... I suppose the clan would wish to create him a material body. In that regard, I would have to let him win the War and he would be able to use the Grail.”

Lancer puffed her cheeks then let out a huge, annoyed, sigh.

“For the love of God !! Are you doing this on purpose ?!”

He looked away and she pursued.

“If you want me to be more direct, I'll BE more direct ! You want to hump that cutie Bakura boy, right ? What do you intend to do about his wish ?! You know, the one he probably joined the war for already ?”

Diva almost chocked on his own saliva and looked back at his Servant.

“I … I DON'T want to … to 'hump' him !”

“Please.” She answered, pridefully. “I know these things. I believe I already told you, didn't I ? The most beautiful love story the world has ever known : The story of how my dear Ruggiero and I went over our cultural differences to live our love in plain sight ! How he chose to change sides in a war to fight with _me_ instead !”

“Yes. Yes, you told me multiple times already.”

“What I mean is – SCREW THE RULES, just follow your heart !”

“It doesn't seem like a very reasonable thing to d-”

“AND anyway, if your chief _did_ betray you, you'll need a new ally ! Not to put pressure on you or anything but there's no way I can put up a fight against multiple Servants at the same time. And if your pharaoh is back _and_ as a Caster, he can probably incarnate himself no problem even without the Grail.”

Diva stared at her, mesmerized.

“... There were a lot of assumptions in what you just said ...”

“Whatever. In any case, if it happens, you'll be able to use the Grail to make cutie Bakura's dream a reality ! And he'll be like, completely all over you.”

Lancer's words made Diva feel a sting of guilt in his heart. It was not something he felt a lot, which surprised him.

“... So what about you ?” he chose to throw her words back at her, realizing the implication of her statement. “What about **your** wish ?”

She paused for a moment before answering, calmer than before.

“... Mh, yes, I understand what you mean. If Bakura or Caster wins the war, it means another Servant has won. It also means I have to die.” She sat on the corner of the desk and gazed at the ceiling. “But … I'm already dead, ya' know ? I already told you when you summoned me : I lived a very fulfilling life full of adventures. You see, my own story is already over. I would not wish for a new life in this world, as fun as it may be.” She blinked. “Oh, that doesn't mean I would spit on an occasion to become your personal love counsellor ~ But it's your adventure now, and I'd like to witness a happy ending.”

Lancer took Diva's face into her hands delicately.

“My wish is for you to succeed in accomplishing what you truly desire. I do not need the Grail. So don't worry about me, okay ?”

He was at a loss for words.

It felt like nothing he could say would be a fitting answer. He couldn't make any promise. Those were only assumptions. But …

Diva covered Lancer's hands with his own.

“Thank you, Bradamante.”

His smile was almost imperceptible.

* * *

Tired after the long flight from England to Japan, a beautiful and elegant woman sat on her hotel bed, legs crossed. Her long, wavy blond hair was a bit messier than usual.

Nevertheless, she took out her cellphone and began typing a familiar number.

“Mai Kujaku reporting for duty. Saber and I finally arrived in Domino City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but the following one will be about twice as long.
> 
> Please, keep in mind that the Bradamante appearing in this story is an original character. She is neither the F/GO version of the character nor a YGO character.


	3. Rider

Yuugi stared at the wall of his bedroom with worry.  
  
“... Are you sure he won't be able to see the hole in it ? I mean, _I_ can't, but ...”  
  
The events of the previous night were fresh in Yuugi's mind. Even after the reassurance that the strange magician wasn't there to hurt him but to _protect_ him, he still felt uneasy. He hadn't slept much. A strange red pyramidal symbol had found its way on his right hand. It reminded him of his pendant.

The hole in the wall that had been made during the fight … Yuugi couldn't see it anymore. It was as if nothing ever happened in the first place. Moreover, his grandpa had not heard anything at all. His new sleeping medicine may have been working a bit too well …

The magician, who presented himself has Caster, stood calmly next to the window. He smiled at Yuugi when he answered, seeming strangely happy.

“Do not worry, Master. I used my magic to cast a convincing illusion upon this wall. Even if sound still passes, it is hardly possible for anyone to see or go through it.”

“Oh … Thanks, but-” Yuugi glanced timidly at him. “Um … Could you please stop calling me 'Master' ? It feels a bit strange …”

Caster blinked. “But you _are_ my Master. A magus in the Holy Grail War. Though it seems you accidentally summoned me … I see nothing there but a sign of fate.”

Yuugi bit his bottom lip, confused as to why his … 'Servant' looked so proud. He did not understand what in the hell a 'magus' was and had a bad feeling as to what this 'Holy Grail War' meant for his safety.

“About that … Could you tell me more about this Holy Grail War you speak of ? If possible I'd rather not be involved in any sort of conflict, more less a war.”

The magician stayed silent for a moment, a conflicted expression replacing the pride he showed just a moment ago.

“The Holy Grail War … is a war between seven mages to obtain the 'Holy Grail', a sacred artefact powerful enough to make any wish come true. To participate in the war, each mage – or magus – needs to summon a hero from the past, a Servant, to fight by their side and defeat their enemies. To win the war, six of the seven Servants have to die. It is not required that the Masters be defeated along with their Servants … However, so as to make sure that these magi won't meddle with the war anymore, some prefer to get rid of both.”

Yuugi's eyes shot wide open. “But that's-- !”

“A battle royale, basically.” Caster concluded. “And” he pursued before Yuugi could voice any objection. “you summoned me by using the Millennium Puzzle. The pendant around your neck.”

He voluntarily omitted to precise how he had been conscious inside the Puzzle for a while now. There was no need to freak out his Master even more.

“But do not worry. I'll make sure nothing bad can ever happen to you. We will win this war and obtain the Holy Grail.”

“W-wait ! I don't want to--” Yuugi was once again stopped in the middle of his sentence by the magician.

“Also I … I really need it. You see, I have no memory beyond the darkness of the Millennium Puzzle. If I fight during this war, I hope I will be able to remember who I am, and why the Grail allowed me the title of 'Heroic Spirit' … That, and I am also worried someone might try to take it with questionable intentions. If an ill-intentioned individual could get their hands on it, it might very well be the end of the world as we know it.” He looked away.

That was the truth. Caster really wanted to get his memories back. However, it would have been a lie to pretend he was not dramatizing the situation to influence his Master. After so much time passed observing the boy, he knew just what would make him agree to what was otherwise a really bad idea. Of course, there was always the possibility of somebody trying to end the world, but that was extremely unlikely. Most magi simply wanted to reach the Root of magic, not cause the apocalypse. Or at least, that's the knowledge the Grail seemed to indicate him.

When Caster was summoned and his spirit pulled out of the Millennium Puzzle, the Grail sent countless informations inside his mind. Sadly, none of them concerned his True Name or Noble Phantasm. Somehow, he felt like this huge disadvantage was linked to his unusual summoning. His existence was probably a bit different from the other Servants.

Yuugi bit his lip.

“Can you promise me nothing bad will happen to my grandpa ? My friends ? To people in general ?”

“One of the rules of the Holy Grail War is to lead it in the shadows. No ordinary human should be involved. The War only concerns the seven magi and their Servants.”

Yuugi looked at his Servant in the eyes, suddenly determined.

“If that's the case then … I will help you as much as I can. I may not be a 'magus' like the others but I'll do my best to end this war.”

Caster smiled, though the boy's determination made him feel a bit bad about everything he kept from him.

“Thank you, Master.”

“... And please, stop calling me that. If we are to go through this together then … aren't we more like partners ?”

Caster blinked, surprised.

“Partners …?”

“Yes ! Partners !”

The magician liked the way the word felt on his tongue. 'Partners'.

“Alright … Then let's do our best, partner.”

This time, his smile was genuine. Way too unintentional to be as half-hearted as the precedent.

“By the way,” Caster added “you _are_ a magus. Though not a very powerful one. It would be impossible to summon a Servant otherwise.”

…

“... What ?”

* * *

It was unusual for Yuugi but he decided to spend the rest of his Saturday out of the game shop and without his friends. That way, he had enough time to make sure Caster would know how to locate himself in Domino City.  
The magician seemed to have the strange ability of becoming invisible (which he called 'spirit form', but Yuugi preferred not to ask for too many details), which made Yuugi feel a bit weird about speaking to somebody no one could see. His new partner was mainly silent but asked a few questions from time to time. As he seemed really intrigued by the arcade, Yuugi decided to go show him the different types of games that could be played in there. Even if he never voiced that thought, it seemed Caster really wanted to try them. Yuugi promised he would show the magician every game that may interest him at his grandpa's shop to compensate.

Just like that, the weekend was quickly over. It was actually nice to have one more person around. The fact that Caster had come out of the puzzle he spent so much time assembling felt like destiny. The prospect of a war was just as scary as it was before, but he hadn't been involved in any other fight since Friday night. It made him a bit hopeful that most of the conflicts would happen without him having to get involved.

As monday morning came, Yuugi naturally went back to high school. This time was a bit different from the rest, however, as Caster had chosen to accompany him in spirit form. Yuugi felt oddly … observed, but he supposed it was necessary in case something bad happened.

After he had passed the gate and joined his locker, he heard Caster talking to him through their mind-link. His voice was grave as he spoke.

_“Partner … I feel another magical presence in this school. Maybe even multiple ones. It seems they are trying to hide it. I can not detect who is responsible for it at this moment, so be careful. Magi will not attack around witnesses : Make sure not to be alone. I am ready to intervene if necessary.”_

Yuugi froze. One of their enemies was already close to them ? Maybe even more than one ?!

Yuugi clenched his fingers around the Millennium Puzzle and walked up to his classroom. None of his friends was in sight and, even with other students around, he didn't feel safe. He started walking faster and faster … until he suddenly bumped into another male student, way taller than him (which was actually not rare at all).

When he looked up, he saw Seto Kaiba's piercing glare on him.Their eyes met and, somehow, it seemed his classmate was staring deeply into his very soul. That unsettling feeling made Yuugi look away and rush back to class.

“S-Sorry !”

In his precipitation, Yuugi completely forgot to wonder why Seto was even walking in the opposite direction from the classroom.

When he passed the door, he was reassured to see his friends at their usual spot. There were many things he wanted to tell them but, alas, he couldn't. It didn't seem like Aigami would be back this day either.

* * *

“PHEW ! It's finally over !” Jonouchi exclaimed as the last class of the day ended.

Anzu shook her head from side to side, eyes closed. “It's only Monday, why are you acting all tired for ?”

“Hey ! A day of learning IS a tiresome day !”

Ryou giggled. “That's strange. I remember seeing you fall asleep more than once.”

“Urk- Bakura, don't get on her side !”

Yuugi smiled at his friends. These moments were extremely precious to him.

Honda smirked. “Alright, let's go.”

As everybody was about to leave, they heard Ms. Chono's voice. Their teacher was standing behind her desk.

“Mutou Yuugi ! Do you mean coming over here for a minute. This is about your last grade …”

Oh dear.

Yuugi turned to his friends. “That will probably be a bit long … I think you guys should go before me.”

Since Ryou lived far from school and Anzu had to be back home early, they decided to leave first, while Honda and Jonouchi were to wait in front of the lockers.

Yuugi's grades were … not the best, to say the least. His talk with Ms. Chono lasted a while and he was way more exhausted after it than after his whole day of school.

There weren't many people left in the hallway. Yuugi recalled Caster's words of warning and hurried down the stairs to the lockers. To his surprise, Honda and Jonouchi were nowhere to be seen. Worried, Yuugi checked his phone, but he hadn't received any message from his friends.

_They may simply be waiting for me outside. They **do** get bored easily …_ he thought.

Caster stayed silent. Yuugi could feel him by his side but still wished he would say something reassuring.

The boy opened his locker, expecting to simply see his shoes, but instead, a letter lied on them. Yuugi took it, his bad feeling becoming stronger and stronger. As he read it, his heart almost stopped.

_Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto are being held hostage in Domino City's central park._  
_ If you wish to find them alive, come to the park alone as soon as you'll finish reading this letter._

Yuugi's hand trembled. He couldn't say a word.

_“Partner …”_ Caster intervened._ “I believe this is the work of the Master I felt this morning.”_

Yuugi gulped.

“... My … My friends ! I have to go save them !”

Caster wanted to argue against the idea, as following the enemy's conditions was suicidal. However … he had promised. He had promised no wrong would befall onto his Master's loved ones. He didn't want Yuugi to be put in danger, but there was the possibility he might want Caster to disappear forever if he refused to get involved, which sounded worst than never regaining his memories.

They had no information on the enemy. Despite that …

_“Then let's go to Domino City's central park.”_

Yuugi ran as fast as he could, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He jumped on the first bus available, then ran again through the streets. As he got closer to the meeting place, he couldn't help noticing how nobody seemed to be outside. It was definitely unnatural, as it was barely the early evening and the streets were usually crowded.

_Please, be alright !_

He entered the park and started looking left and right for any sign of his friends – or their kidnapper.

_“I feel a presence farther into the park. It seems to be close to the lake.”_

“The lake ? Got it !”

Yuugi ran again, a bit more carefully this time. As some point, he started to see a man in a white coat. He got closer and closer until …

“Kaiba ?!”

Seto Kaiba was standing by the lake. Behind him were the unconscious bodies of Jonouchi and Honda.

“A-Are they … ?!”

“Your friends are not dead, Mutou.” Seto said, his voice not betraying a hint of emotion. “And they will have no memory of these events.” he paused, shaking his head slowly as if to reprimand Yuugi. “Falling for such an obvious trap … It seems like these pathetic feelings of yours made you loose sight of what really matters. Then again, it is not surprising. You are naught but a subpar magus, after all.”

As his sentence ended, a young woman materialized next to him. She was wearing a light armor made of (what looked like) large white lizard scales. Her long white bluish hair was flowing behind her. From where he was standing, Yuugi couldn't see her face. She was silent, but he understood.

This woman … was a Servant.

Caster chose this moment to materialize next to his Master, imitating the enemy Servant. He was frowning.

“This will be a battle to the death, Mutou. To your death, that is.” Seto raised his arm in front of him and yelled. “GO, RIDER !”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Rider dashed toward them, as quick as the wind, as if she were flying instead of running.

However, it didn't astonish Caster who, even if he was slower, rushed toward her in the same hurry, his short sword in hand. He placed his weapon in front of himself, murmured some words in a foreign language, and a giant black tuxedo hat fell onto him. A question mark appeared at the front of the hat, and two other hats appeared simultaneously next to the first one.

Panicked, Yuugi tried to walk toward his Servant but realized an invisible wall was surrounding him. He vaguely recognized it as being his Servant's magic and did his best to calm down. He had to believe in his partner. There wasn't much else he could do, sadly.

Rider didn't stop. She jumped in the air – way higher than any human could – and destroyed the first hat by throwing a huge circular blade at it. Yuugi could swear she hadn't had it on her just a moment ago. It disappeared suddenly before reappearing in her hand. It was similar to a hoop, if only made of dangerous cutting metal instead of plastic.

Thankfully, the hat was empty. The other hats disappeared right away with it, and Caster's position – below the farthest hat from Yuugi – was revealed. He didn't waste any time before making many knives appear out of fin air and throwing them at Rider, who used her weapon to repel them.

Using the small laps of time he had, Caster used another quick spell. Given Rider's speed, he didn't have time for long incantations … but if he could paralyze her, somehow …

Small balls of dark energy flew at Rider, but she had no problem dodging them either.

“Do you intend to vanquish my Servant with cheap tricks, magician ?!” Kaiba asked, mockingly.

… The enemy Master was too far away for Caster to be able to strike him down. There was no doubt Rider would intervene before her Master even needed to move a finger.

Not leaving him any more time to think, the armored woman ran toward him again, weapon ready to be launched.

There had to be something he could do ! If only he could just **remember** … !

A magical translucid wall appeared in front of Rider to block her attack. Nevertheless, the strength of the blow was enough to shatter the wall and project Caster away.

_I need to remember ! Caster thought, adrenaline rushing in his body. Something … Something that could protect me- Somebody--_

As abruptly as Rider was ready to deal the final blow, a flash appeared behind Caster's eyes. Behind … or** in front** of his eyes ? He wasn't sure. But the pain never came.

He realized his eyes were closed and opened them. A man, way taller than him, was standing between Rider and him, blocking the woman's attack with a sword as tall as he was. His entire body seemed to be made of gold, even covering his entire face like a mask, or like a statue. The stranger turned his head toward Caster.

“I am Hasan, Pharaoh. You have to remember. Remember your past, your allies, the power only you can possess.” he declared calmly, in a deep voice.

With a swing of the sword, the mysterious stranger attempted to strike Rider down. For the first time since the beginning of the battle, she let out a surprised yelp, breaking the neutral expression she had maintained until then. She got away from the sword right before it could cut off her body in two.

The situation didn't please her Master. “He summoned some sort of … Heroic Spirit ?! Get rid of that intruder first, Rider !”

The newcomer's strength was superior to Rider's. Even if she was faster, it wouldn't be enough for her victory. The man didn't leave her any opening, so she couldn't deal any blow to him. Frustration could be seen on her face.

It would have been the perfect time for Caster to attempt to join Hasan's fight. However …

He looked over at Kaiba, who seemed far less relaxed than earlier. His fists were clenched and he looked murderous.

Yes … Now was the perfect time. Caster started chanting. Rider couldn't pay much attention to him and therefore, he had enough time to perform a longer incantation.

As he finished the spell, Rider's eyes widened, she prepared herself to block both Hasan's sword and whatever magic was about to get thrown at her.

But …

Caster wasn't targeting her.

“DARK MAGIC ATTACK !” he yelled, pointing his sword at Seto. As far away as he was, he still wouldn't have the time to dodge the attack. The shock would paralyse him for a moment, and it was inconceivable for him to possess a strong enough magic to overpower the spell.

Rider's gaze followed the dark magic ray.

“MASTER !!” she screamed, too vividly for it to be a simple emotionless warning.

The armored woman jumped out of Hasan's way and rushed back to her Master, faster, maybe, than when the battle had just started.

She put herself between her Master and the attack right before it could land, and attempted to block it. However, her weapons were clearly not made for defense, especially a _magical_ one. Rider knew that and chose to use the last bit of her strength to push her Master out of the way.

The magic blasted Rider's armor on the right side of her body. She let out a loud cry of pain and fell on the ground, breathing hard and holding her bloodied skin.

Kaiba was watching her, eyes wide in disbelief. Finally, he snapped out of it and crouched at her side. He understood the battle was over for today. Rider couldn't fight anymore, and persisting would only get her – and probably himself too – killed.

He wrapped an arm around Rider's shoulders, trying to appear confident as he spoke. “You win this round. But next time, I won't let myself be surprised by your tricks, magician.”

On these words, a shining blue circle appeared under both Master and Servant. In an instant, they disappeared.

Caster let out a sight. Their enemies weren't dead but neither were Yuugi and him. He turned to face Hasan, but was surprised when he couldn't see him anywhere.

“Jonouchi ! Honda !”

Yuugi ran up to his friends, still unconscious. Caster had had to make the protection surrounding his Master disappear by accident. He decided to join him, though feeling completely drained and tired. His partner would need help to move his friends.

Hasan … had called him 'Pharaoh', right ? It seemed like a pretty big clue on what his True Name could be …

Pharaoh … pharaoh …

It felt familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making references to YGO cards for Caster's attacks. Kudos to you if you know which cards were used.  
Also, Rider's weapons are similar to Mouri's from Sengoku Basara, if you need a better mental image.
> 
> Next part will have way more thiefshipping than the first two, be prepared. As for Ryou and Berserker, they will have to face their own hardship.
> 
> \---
> 
> *Atem voice* You are a wizard, Yuugi.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe it took 4 chapters for Bakura to get called Bakura. Anyway ... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Vocabulary :  
* Noble Phantasm = A Servant's ultimate technique, which is sure to reveal their True Name. As it consumes a lot of mana, it is not something that can be easily spammed. A Servant may possess multiple Noble Phantasm (though less powerful) in the shape of grimoires, weapons or famous objects they used while they were alive.  
* Heka = Basically the name of magical powers in ancient Egypt. Also the name of a god. (This is not a F/SN reference.)


End file.
